Encuentro fortuito
by Caliope Nox
Summary: La familia Malfoy contrario a lo que muchos pensaban eran una familia amorosa como cualquier otra. Claro que no todo era perfecto, eran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor y Slytherin después de todo. -EWE-
1. Ginny

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La guerra había sido terrible para todos, de alguna manera aun que gano el lado correcto no se sentía como una victoria en absoluto. Quizá fue por que al acabar la lucha, al derrotar al monstruo las cosas no fueron perfectas como por arte de magia, aun cuando eran magos y resultaba irónica la frase.

Si bien Voldemort murió, y en esa ocasión de forma definitiva, se llevo consigo a muchas personas, arrebato vidas y destrozó familias. Se llevo un poquito de lo bueno en cada persona, de la paz y tranquilidad de todos.

Por ejemplo su propia familia, los Weasley, habían perdido a Fred. Cuando su hermano siempre alegre y bromista murió su gemelo fue el más afectado, por primera vez se sentía solo. Sin su cómplice de travesuras, sin aquel que terminara sus frases y sobre todo enfrentándose a su recuerdo cada día al verse al espejo.

Y luego estaba Ron, su hermano estaba lleno de rabia contra todos después de que Hermione se marcho. Jamás pensó que después de tantas aventuras, de tantos años de amistad entre su hermano Ron, Harry y Hermione llegaría el día en que el trío de oro se separaría.

Pero había pasado semanas después de ese día, en el que Harry venció por fin en esa lucha que parecía interminable, Hermione había tomado sus maletas y se había marchado sin mirar atrás.

Una parte de ella, la que amaba a su hermano sobre cualquier cosa, quería odiar a Hermione Granger por romper el corazón de Ron, pero la otra le de decía que no fue solo culpa de ella, su propio hermano había sido el causante.

Había estado tan ahogado en su propio dolor que nunca noto que Hermione también estaba sufriendo, el nunca supo o no quiso hacer nada al respecto, sobre las pesadillas que ella sufría noche a noche. Despertaba empapada en sudor frío, jadeante y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas noche tras noche.

Comía muy poco, siempre preocupada por encontrar a sus amnésicos padres y angustiada por que estaba segura que la odiarían cuando supieran lo que hizo, tampoco la consoló cuando ella lloro amargamente y solo se dedico a exigir que su dolor fuera mitigado, que se le consolara a él y olvidándose de que ella también sufría.

En esa época había estado tan inmersa en sus problemas que no lo había notado, como ese amor con el que Hermione miraba a Ron se fue opacando hasta desaparecer, como dejo de sonreír y lentamente se transformo en algo parecido a un inferi.

Dejo que sus ojos vagaran por el hermoso paisaje frente a ella y sonrío con tristeza, hacia ya cinco años desde el fin de la guerra y en ese tiempo nadie supo mas nada de su amiga, se había marchado para no volver. Ese día como muchos otros se preguntaba que habría sido de ella y si seria feliz.

Francia era magnifica, Paris sobre todo era un lugar extraordinario, tanto el muggle como el mágico eran estupendos y ella estaba feliz de pasar su luna de miel allí, la guerra se había acabado y aun cuando había heridas tan profundas que no podían curarse tenían que salir adelante, no podían estancarse como había echo Ron, tanto como amaba a su hermano tenia que admitir que estaba amargado.

Amargado por haber perdido al amor de su vida y por no lograr salir adelante como todos los demás, incluso George estaba bien, se había casado y volvió a abrir la tienda incorporando nuevos productos tal como a Fred le hubiera encantado, al menos eso querían pensar todos y ver la sonrisa en los labios de uno era como verla en los de ambos.

Miro emocionada las calles frente a ella, era bastante temprano y en su emoción no había podido quedarse a dormir mucho más tiempo, había dejado a su flamante marido durmiendo y salio a explorar un poco las calles cercanas al hotel disfrutando del paisaje y aire ligeramente calido.

Se detuvo en un parque de apariencia pacifica y se sentó en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol y se dedico a ver a un par de pequeños niños jugando a unos metros de ella, la menor era una pequeña de rizos rubios con unos enormes y dulces ojos color gris que reía alegremente mientras el mayor también rubio y de ojos grises sostenía a un pequeño gatito naranja.

Tenia la sensación de que ese niño le era familiar, lo miro atentamente asimilando los detalles, su ropa era oscura y a simple vista muy cara, le recordaba un poco a otro rubio que conoció una vez, a Draco Malfoy, pero sin la expresión de eterno asco en la cara.

Se pregunto si alguna vez tendría hijos con Harry y deseo fervientemente que si ese día llegaba sus hijos fueran tan evidentente felices como esos rubios encantadores.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Cassiopea! ¡Es hora de ir a casa!

Miro fijamente a la madre de los niños, estaba algo lejos a su izquierda pero aun así podía ver con relativa claridad a la mujer que casi le daba la espalda, era delgada y con lindas curvas, la clase de cuerpo que esperaba tener luego de dos hijos, cabello castaño atado en una coleta desordenada y ropa casual pero aun así la hacia ver elegante y como una dama de sociedad.

-¡Mami yo quiero jugar con Bastet aquí un ratito mas!

Sonrío al ver el puchero que la pequeña, que aparentemente se llamaba Casiopea, un nombre poco común para un muggle aun que algo le decía que eran magos…

-Casiopea date prisa cariño, la abuela Narcissa esta esperando en casa…

_¿Narcissa? _

Miro de nuevo a los pequeños, rubios, ojos grises, piel blanca y con una abuela llamada Narcissa…

_¡Eran Malfoy!_

Estaba viendo a los hijos de Draco Malfoy y de esa mujer castaña.

-¡Papá!

Vio a la pequeña rubia sonreír antes de correr a los brazos de un alto hombre de cabello rubio platinado… sin duda alguna a pesar de los años era Malfoy, los mismos ojos, el cabello un poco mas largo, el mismo andar aristocrático y arrogante y confirmo totalmente sus sospechas.

La diferencia mas notoria y sorprendente era la sonrisa, no una mueca inquietante o arrogante sino una amplia sonrisa mientras sostenía a la pequeña y ella besaba su mejilla sonoramente para luego estallar en risas alegres.

-Tus padres acaban de llegar, querida…

-¡Merlin no puede ser aun no estoy lista Draco! ¡La comida! ¡Los niños! ¡Mi ropa!

Le sorprendió mucho ver como Malfoy dejaba con delicadeza a su hija en el suelo, para después tomar a la mujer con cuidado por la cintura y besar sus labios cortando de golpe su histeria.

-Mi madre ya le ordeno a los elfos preparar la comida y esta atendiendo a tus padres, los niños están perfectos como dignos Malfoy y a tus padres no les importa si usas un vestido de seda o pijamas… solo cálmate se que es la primera vez que vienen a visitarnos pero todo saldrá bien…

-Tengo miedo… de que aun me odien aun por lo que hice.

La mujer comenzó a respirar pesadamente mientras ocultaba su rostro contra el pecho de Malfoy y hablaba tan bajo que solo la escucho por que estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ellos nunca te odiaron, odiaban que los dejaras fuera de tu vida, son tus padres y querían protegerte y no ser protegidos… ellos comprenden lo que hiciste y quieren volver a formar parte de tu vida y la de sus nietos.

Estaba boquiabierta, jamás imagino que llegaría el día en que vería a Draco Malfoy tratar a alguien más con ese _¿cariño?_ Con el que trataba a la mujer castaña.

-Gracias Draco… por todo.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensancho aun mas mientras ella besaba su mejilla y los niños llegaban corriendo nuevamente junto a ellos, era una hermosa imagen y tenia que admitirlo, eran una familia digna de portada de revista.

-Anda Hermione los Malfoy no llegamos tarde nunca…

Sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al ver el rostro de la mujer, más afilado, con un maquillaje ligero y una sonrisa radiante, era el rostro de Hermione Granger…

-¡Papi Scorp no quiere que sostenga a Bastet!

-¡Lo va a tirar papi! ¡Cassi es muy torpe!

-Casiopea, Scorpius basta, sus abuelos están de visita y quiero que se comporten.

-¡Si! El abuelo Lucius prometió que me traería una escoba nueva

-¡La abuela Cissi siempre me regala vestidos bonitos y muchas muñecas!

Se quedo paralizada sin atreverse a mover un músculo viendo como se marchaban, Hermione Granger, su amiga, la mejor amiga de Harry, la exnovia de Ron.

Después de años sin saber de ella, sin que pudieran localizarla en Londres descubría por mera casualidad que vivía en Francia, en Paris para más exactitud, casada con ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy y era madre de dos pequeños rubios encantadores y hermosos.

No entendía el como ocurrió pero ella ya no era Hermione Granger, la mujer radiante que se marchaba con su familia frente a sus ojos no era mas esa chiquilla demacrada y deprimida que se marcho un día de la madriguera sin mirar atrás, no, esa mujer era feliz con la vida que tenia y eso resultaba obvio.

Ella fue amiga de Hermione Granger pero Hermione Malfoy era una completa desconocida para ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Narcissa

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La guerra había sido brutal para todo el mundo, la mayoría de los magos pensaban que al estar de lado de Voldemort los Malfoy habían estado en el paraíso pero lo cierto era que en esa época habían vivido un infierno.

Atrapados en su ancestral hogar por un mago mestizo con ínfulas de dominación mundial y tratados como esclavos, si eso definitivamente era _encantador… _aun que dejando de lado el sarcasmo esa amarga experiencia había logrado un milagro.

Unió a su familia aun mas, en esos momentos cuando estaban asustados de cometer un error, de no cumplir las expectativas de ese mago demente y ser asesinados sin piedad como simples animales, lo único que tenían era ellos mismos, los tres, Lucius, Draco y ella misma eran concientes de que eran fuertes en la medida que estuvieran unidos.

Sonrío un poco al pensar en que gracias a Merlín habían sobrevivido a ese infierno y terminaron bastante bien parados gracias a las acciones de su hijo al no delatar a Potter, Granger y el chico menor de los Weasley cuando fueron apresados en su mansión y a lo que ella misma hizo en esa escalofriante batalla en el colegio la noche en que el mago oscuro mas temido de todos los tiempos fue derrotado por un simple chiquillo al mentir sobre la muerte de Potter.

Si bien la mayoría de los magos pensaban que deberían ir a Azkaban por apoyar a Voldemort los testimonios del trío dorado los habían salvado de ser condenados y ellos, incluso su testarudo marido estaban agradecidos por ser libres, por no estar pudriéndose en una húmeda y hedionda celda en Azkaban y aun conservar sus varitas.

Luego de los juicios volvieron a la mansión Malfoy por unos días pero ese lugar solo les traía terribles recuerdos de épocas oscuras. Recordaban a la serpiente del Lord devorando el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, una maestra de estudios muggles, en el comedor principal, los gritos de los prisioneros en las mazmorras de la casa y aun peor los desgarradores gritos de agonía de Hermione Granger en el salón de su casa mientras su hermana Bella la torturaba a crusios.

Cada rincón estaba tan lleno de malos recuerdos que decidieron demoler la mansión y reconstruirla, borrar ese pasado y comenzar de nuevo esta vez de la forma correcta. Se habían marchado a Francia, vivían en una hermosa mansión que había sido la primera casa familiar de los Malfoy.

Habían estado unos meses viviendo allí cuando Draco se marcho a Australia a cerrar un negocio nuevo y muy importante mientras Lucius se encargaba de todo en Londres, había sido una semana tranquila mientras su marido estaba lejos y ella se había dedicado a llenar el invernadero de hermosas flores y de que los extensos jardines lucieran llenos de vida.

La tranquilidad sin embargo se acabo cuando su hijo volvió a casa de ese viaje acompañado de nada mas y nada menos que Hermione Granger. La sorpresa los había dejado mudos al verlo aparecerse con una pálida, lastimada y ojerosa chica entre sus brazos e incluso tardaron un poco en reconocerla bajo la sangre y polvo que manchaban su rostro.

Suspiro recordando lo mal que lucia la chica, su piel estaba enfermizamente pálida con muchas zonas purpuras y cortes aun sangrantes, sus ojos opacos y el pelo era aun mas desastroso de lo que jamás había sido, incluso Lucius se perturbó al verla así de demacrada y con esa expresión desgarradoramente triste.

Estaba conciente que por todo lo que el mundo sabe de su marido lo tachan de ser un hombre sin corazón pero ella y su hijo sabían que no era así, solo había sido un hombre equivocado por mucho tiempo que cuando se dio cuenta de sus errores no pudo hacer nada sin colocar a su familia en peligro mortal.

Ese día su hijo solo los miro un segundo y sin decir palabra alguna cargo a una chica más muerta que viva a una habitación libre en el segundo piso, muy cerca de la gran biblioteca y algunas horas después bajo el solo y se sentó frente a ellos en el salón.

Ni ella ni su marido preguntaron nada, ambos sabían por la mirada perdida de su hijo que él hablaría cuando estuviera listo, cuando terminara de aclarar sus ideas, les había costado una guerra y muchas humillaciones entender que debían dejar que su hijo fuera libre de decir, pensar, hacer y vivir según sus propias reglas.

Ser prisioneros en su propia casa les había enseñado que lo más valioso que existe es la libertad, que los prejuicios sobraban pues la sangre que corría por sus venas era tan roja y calida como la de los demás, la sangre era solo eso, sangre y no definía el valor de un mago o bruja.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que su hijo hablara, cuando lo hizo su rostro permaneció serio, su voz tranquila mientras les contaba como unos minutos antes se había encontrado a Granger en ese estado lamentable en un callejón, no fue necesario que él lo dijera, la había ayudado por que le debía su libertad y si algo odiaba su hijo era estar en deuda con alguien, ayudándola a ella pagaba su deuda.

Durante días Granger había permanecido en su alcoba recuperándose de sus heridas físicas, comía un poco cuando Winky, uno de los elfos domésticos, le llevaba una bandeja rebosante de alimentos sobre todo ante la insistencia del pequeño elfo.

Pasaron semanas antes de que Draco cansado de verla todo el día llorando en la cama la había arrastrado a la biblioteca, Narcissa aun recordaba claramente como por primera vez desde que la chica llego mostró algo de vida en sus ojos castaños al ver su basta biblioteca frente a ella.

Su hijo había murmurado muy bajito algo que sonaba como _siempre un ratón de biblioteca… _antes de marcharse y dejar a la chica vagando entre las imponentes estanterías de caoba con una expresión de avidez ante tantos tomos antiguos e invaluebles.

Luego de eso la chica comenzó a reponerse, las horas que pasaba leyendo en el jardín le devolvieron un poco el color a sus mejillas pálidas y gano un poco de peso, claro que lo mas sorprendente fueron sus ojos, volvían a brillar ligeramente con cada día que pasaba y dejo de ser sorprendente verla sentada bajo algún árbol con su hijo charlando en voz baja o sentados en la biblioteca cada uno perdido en un libro.

Lucius se había mantenido lejos de la chica en medida de lo posible, una vida llena de prejuicios no se borraba de golpe, pero al menos lo estaba intentando siendo cortes con ella de la misma manera en que Narcissa lo hacia. Con el paso de los meses se dio cuenta de cómo brillaban los ojos de su hijo cuando hablaba con Granger y como ella comenzó a sonreír mientras estaba con él.

Ella era la madre de Draco y como buena madre tenía una especie de sexto sentido especial que le decía que algo fuerte estaba creciendo entre su adorado hijo y su huésped, tal vez antes se horrorizaría de solo pensar en que una hija de muggles pudiera relacionarse con su hijo pero después de ver como no solo ella estaba recuperándose sino también Draco lucia cada día un poco mas feliz decidió que si el destino coloco a esa chica en el camino de su hijo era porque estaba destinados a estar juntos.

Un día cuando Granger ya estaba recuperada del todo ambos se habían aparecido sin decir nada con maletas en sus manos, Narcissa sospechaba que iban a buscar a los padres de la chica, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando una semana más tarde volvieron.

Draco sostenía en sus brazos a Granger nuevamente, pero no herida físicamente como la primera vez que entraron a esa casa sino mas bien rota emocionalmente, lloraba aferrándose a Draco mientras repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras _me odian… ellos me odian Draco… _

Narcisa siempre había querido tener una hija pero Merlín quiso que solo naciera Draco de su vientre, en ese momento al ver a la chica así de desesperada sus instintos maternales, esos mismos que reprimía constantemente, la obligaron a moverse y consolar a la chica junto a su hijo.

Un gesto que Narcissa hizo sin detenerse a pensar o dudar dejo una huella profunda en Hermione, por primera vez desde que la guerra había acabado alguien estaba con ella reconfortándola, ya no solo estaba Draco para abrazarla mientras lloraba al hablar de sus padres, de Ron y sus actitudes después de la muerte de Voldemort o simplemente despertándola por las noches de sus pesadillas para ofrecerle una taza de té.

El aroma a vainilla de Narcissa y a menta de Draco la reconfortó un poco después de lo que había pasado y lentamente se quedo dormida en regazo del rubio aun sosteniendo la mano de la mujer con fuerza, asustada de que al despertar estaría sola.

Pero en ese momento Narcissa se juro a su misma que repararía un poco del mal que su familia hizo en el pasado, se juro que ella estaría allí para esa chica ayudándole siempre que pudiera hacerlo sin importar si se daba o no algo mas entre su hijo y ella.

Sonrío al ver a su hijo tomarla en sus brazos con delicadeza y llevarla al segundo piso, ella era su madre y sabia leer esos ojos grises como nadie en mundo, esa noche entendió que su hijo por fin lo había aceptado, estaba enamorado.

Se seco una lagrima rebelde de la mejilla mientras subía a su alcoba, era mejor ir preparando el anillo de compromiso de la familia por que estaba segura de que muy pronto habría una nueva señora Malfoy en casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El capitulo anterior era solo una viñeta que no dejaba de rondar mi mente y a la que no planeaba añadir continuación dejando que fueran ustedes los que imaginaran el como, cuando y por que terminaron juntos y si volverían a ver a Harry y Ron, pero gracias a sus comentarios maravillosos decidí que tal vez podría colgar unas cuantas viñetas mas aclarando un poco como llegaron a ese momento, aquí Narcissa deja escapar algunas cosas, **tal vez** Lucius, Harry, Ron e incluso los Granger hagan acto de presencia también pero probablemente serán Draco y Hermione quienes nos digan que paso para terminar casados y enamorados, además de saber si habrá un rencuentro entre el trío dorado. _

_Cada capitulo será así o mas corto, no se cuantos serán o cuanto demore en colgar mas pues el trabajo esta bastante pesado para mi últimamente… _

_Con cariño _

**_Nox_**


	3. Ron

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabia en que punto su maldita vida se había jodido hasta ese punto, claro su vida siempre había sido una especie de mierda pero antes no estaba tan mal. Era el menor de una gran familia, al menos de los hombres pues Ginny era la más pequeña y la princesa de la casa.

Luego tenia a Persy su muy inteligente hermano para recordarle que el nunca seria así de brillante, Charlie con su gran conocimiento y pasión por los Dragones, Bill que era toda una eminencia en maldiciones y contra-maldiciones y Fred y George siempre bromistas, alegres y creativos.

Y luego estaba él, el pequeño Ronald, el poco brillante, el despistado y glotón que solo era bueno jugando ajedrez mágico. El poco talentoso mago que tenía dificultad hasta para el más simple hechizo…

Cuando llego a Hogwarts sabia que sin importar lo que hiciera nada serviría, sus hermanos ya habían dejado unas expectativas demasiado altas como para llenarlas tan fácil. Pero entonces un gran golpe de suerte en su vida lo salvo de ser solo Ron, y se convirtió en el mejor amigo de el niño que vivió, Harry Potter.

Cuando sus aventuras junto al niño que vivió comenzaron se dio cuenta de que por el simple acto de ser su amigo estaba siempre bajo los reflectores, disfrutando de las atenciones de todo el mundo y de constantes aventuras que a otros les costarían puntos a su casa y detenciones, pero a ellos no.

Luego llego Hermione, la chiquilla molesta, sabelotodo, irritante y asquerosamente inteligente hija de muggles que con el paso de los años se convirtió en el su mejor amiga, en aquella que estaba siempre con ellos ya fuera salvándolos del desastre en sus aventuras o ayudándoles con los deberes.

Hermione siempre estaba con ellos, eran el trío de oro, los encargados de vencer al que no debe ser nombrado y salvar el mundo no solo mágico sino muggle también. Ella era lista, valiente y noble. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos.

Y se enamoro de ella, no supo cuando exactamente pero se enamoro. La amaba aun con su horrible cabello y su actitud de sabelotodo, durante la guerra cuando el miedo a perderla estaba siempre presente la beso y dio por sentado que ella sabía que desde ese momento eran novios.

La guerra, esa maldita lucha era lo que había arruinado su vida, en ese tiempo su vida había sido torcida hasta el punto en que todo se rompió, su hermano había muerto y su familia se estaba cayendo a pedazos, nadie lo decía pero todos se sentían culpables por que Fred estaba muerto.

Él en especial no soportaba ver a George, sentía que su hermano hubiera preferido que fuera él quien muriera y no su gemelo, después de todo el era solo Ron… el mago mediocre de la familia, no como todos los demás.

Cuando volvieron a la madriguera el esperaba que Hermione actuara como su novia, que se encargara de reconfortarlo, de decirle que nadie lo culpaba por no ser él quien fuera alcanzado por la maldición asesina.

Pero no, ella siempre estaba distante, mirando por las ventanas pensativa y fría. Pensando en sabrá Merlín que tonterías cuando debía ser su roca, su apoyo en esos momentos en los que su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos tan rápido que ni un _reparo _podría ayudar.

Y un día ella se marcho, simplemente tomo sus maletas y se fue sin dudarlo o siquiera mirar atrás. Hermione simplemente lo había mirado con sus enormes ojos color chocolate llenos de una expresión rara, que por un instante imagino que era tristeza, antes de salir de su habitación con un simple _"Lo siento mucho Ron… me tengo que ir"_.

De ese día habían pasado ya cinco largos años en las que no la había olvidado, en los que cada maldita hora pensaba en ella y se preguntaba por que lo abandono en el momento en el que mas la necesitaba. Cuando mas debió estar con el y apoyarlo.

La había buscado, por todo Londres mágico e incluso en el muggle con ayuda de Harry y Ginny pero ella simplemente se había esfumado, en ese momento pensaron que tal vez estaría con sus padres pero no podían buscarla con ellos por que no sabían a donde exactamente los había mandado después de hechizarlos.

Y aun sin ella la vida continúo, su hermana y Harry se casaron, en esos momentos debían ser asquerosamente felices en su luna de miel en París mientras él estaba solo en su habitación de la madriguera bebiendo una botella de whisky de fuego mientras intentaba olvidarse de esa chica que amo con su alma y que lo abandono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Esta vez fue el turno de Ronald…en mi mente siempre pensé en Ronald como un chico inseguro y egoísta, por lo que explote un poco esa línea de pensamiento aquí sumándola a los traumas que suele dejar una guerra. _

__El próximo podría ser Lucius o tal vez Harry, aun no decido…_  
><em>

_Con cariño_

**_Nox_**


	4. Lucius

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El era un mago sangre pura, el heredero de los Malfoy, casado con una Black y criado bajo el concepto de que los magos sangre pura eran la elite. Los más fuertes, los más hábiles, los más inteligentes. Los únicos dignos de tener magia y el siempre lo creyó, para él era normal pensar así.

Pero lo que Tom Riddle hacia era extremista, al principio toda la idea de limpiar el mundo para que los sangre pura dominaran todo era fascinante, solo imaginar el poder que tendría en sus manos lo tentó lo suficiente como para dejar que marcaran su brazo.

Luego comenzaron las crueles carnicerías y sus convicciones comenzaron a tambalearse, después de maldecir a sangres sucias, a mestizos y muggles hasta el punto de que sus pieles se abrieran y la sangre brotara noto algo.

Su sangre era roja, espesa y con fuerte olor metálico, exactamente como la suya.

Y en ese instante llegaron las dudas, miles de preguntas sin respuesta que intentaba mantener a raya mientras cumplía las órdenes de Lord Voldemort como se hizo llamar Riddle.

_¿Por que mi sangre es diferente a la de ellos?_

_¿Que me hace mejor que ellos?_

_¿Estaban equivocados todos los Malfoy del pasado?_

_¿Es correcto matar a estas personas por haber nacido de muggles?_

Pensó en renunciar más de una vez, pensó en abandonar a Voldemort y sus mortifagos pero entonces Draco, su hijo, nació y supo que estaba perdido. Si no obedecía ya no seria solo su vida la que estaba en peligro, su esposa y su hijo serian tachados de traidores también.

Ya no era solo su vida, era la de su familia la que estaba en juego y como un buen Malfoy y como digno Slytherin que era protegería a aquellos que amaba, por que cuando un Slytherin se enamora es real, sin palabrería ridícula, ni basura emocional. Un Slytherin no dice que aria lo que fuera por aquellos que ama, no, un verdadero Slytherin realmente hace todo lo que esta en sus manos y varita e incluso mas por defender a los suyos.

Por eso cuando Voldemort cayo la primera vez pensó que era libre, libre de vivir de nuevo su vida pero su dicha duro poco, el Lord volvió. Mas fuerte y agresivo, mas lleno de odio hacia aquel que lo debilito antes pero sobre todo impaciente, ansioso por ver el cadáver de Potter a sus pies e incapaz de tolerar errores.

No estaba arrepentido de haberle servido al mago tenebroso, no cuando eso había salvado la vida de su esposa e hijo. Si debiera hacerlo lo aria sin dudar si con eso garantizaba que su familia no fuera masacrada. Pero ahora era finalmente libre, luego de la caída definitiva de Voldemort, el Lord oscuro, Tom Riddle o la basura como ese psicópata megalómano quisiera llamarse en lo profundo del hades.

Sonrío sinceramente al ver a sus nietos. Tenían los ojos del mismo Gris que los suyos, el mismo cabello platinado aun que no tan lacio como el suyo o el de Draco. Eran hermosos, tan pequeños y felices, tanto que le costaba comprender como habían pasado de ser escoria mortifaga a una de las familias mas respetadas de Francia.

Al principio había sido difícil tomar las riendas no solo de su vida destrozada sino también de sus negocios durante tanto tiempo abandonados, había sido duro. Días trabajando sin descanso, comiendo poco y durmiendo menos pero había valido la pena.

Los Malfoy eran de nuevo respetados por la sociedad, pero ahora los respetaban por razones diferentes. El hospital que construyeron en la zona mas pobre de París mágico, el orfanato para victimas de la guerra en que trasformaron una de sus casa de campo en Inglaterra y claro su generosa nuera que resultaba ser también la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger.

_Malfoy… Hermione Malfoy. _

Mirando a sus nietos correr en el jardín entre los árboles frutales y las flores que su esposa había plantado al comenzar la primavera se dio cuenta de que su vida no era tan mala. Al menos no en ese momento, estaba vivo y libre, tenía a su esposa, a su hijo, nietos maravillosos y una hija.

Si una hija a quien malcriar y complacer en sus caprichos, aun que dichos caprichos fueran tener que pagarle un sueldo a los elfos domésticos, tratarlos amablemente y darles ropa limpia, esconder todo libro de artes oscuras y dejar que Draco no trabajara los fines de semana, ser el padre político de Hermione Malfoy no era fácil pero ver la radiante sonrisa de su hijo hacia que valiera la pena.

.

.

.

.

_Resulto ser el turno de Lucios, un poco blando y paternal pero supongan que los crusios en la guerra lo ablandaron un poco… o un mucho. _

_No pensaba colgar hoy dos capítulos pero tengo mi fin de semana lleno de obligaciones y la cuarta viñeta terminada así que en honor a ustedes que dejaron comentarios decidí publicar hoy mismo. _

_Por cierto **Salesia** tienes toda la bendita razón con tus comentarios… pero Ronald tiene 5 neuronas… olvidaste la especializada en Quidditch. En cuanto a Ginny creo que siempre la vi como una niña inmadura, enamorada de la idea de Harry más que del mismo Potter. Los Granger si fueron dejados de lado pero yo pienso dejar al clan de pelirrojos de lado y hacerles un huequito en mi historia a los padres de Hermione. Los Malfoy comenzaron saldando sus deudas pero con el tiempo y la ayuda de Hermione fueron desenterrado lo mejor de ellos, ese que tanto tiempo ocultaron y que me gusta pensar que esta en el fondo de ellos, digo pese a lo que JK diga no creo que Draco sea malo, solo estaba asustado y confundido. Te agradezco el comentario, amo los comentarios largos como el tuyo, me hacen sentir que realmente disfrutan de la historia. _

_También agradezco a:_

**_Bliu Liz_**

**_Lorena_**

**_Emma Felton_**

**_Zoe_**

**_Evelin Malfoy_**

**_BGM_**

_Por sus comentarios, a aquellas con cuenta les estaré mandando un mensaje en cuanto el tiempo me lo permita… mil gracias chicas. _

_Con cariño_

**_Nox_**


	5. Harry

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miro sorprendido la imponente mansión frente a él. La mansión Malfoy en Paris era diferente de la tétrica residencia que el recordaba en Londres, lucia luminosa y calida, a pesar de ser enorme tenia un aire familiar y elegante, no parecía realmente la clase de lugar donde los Malfoy vivirían.

Suspiro mirando la mansión donde aparentemente estaba su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, no, no Granger, ella era Hermione Malfoy por lo que Ginny le había contado, como si fuera a darle las respuestas a sus preguntas solo mirándola.

Por un segundo mientras Ginny le contaba lo que había visto estuvo tentado a reír, quiso morirse de risa ante semejante locura pero la expresión seria de su esposa le decía que no era una broma.

Pero hacia años que no tenía noticias de su amiga, cinco largos años extrañándola, pensando en si ella estaría bien, si era feliz, si encontró a sus padres, si estaba casada, si había olvidado toda esa horrible guerra pero ahora su esposa le contaba que Hermione vivía en Paris casada con ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

Luego de vestirse apresuradamente corrió al ministerio Frances y busco a un viejo Auror con el que había trabajado una vez hacia un par de años, necesitaba información, necesitaba saber que su esposa no estaba alucinando y que realmente había visto a Hermione, había charlado con él hombre amablemente unos minutos antes de preguntarle lo que sabia de los Malfoy.

El Auror lo miro ligeramente confundido nos segundos, como si se preguntara por que no sabia algo que hasta un niño sabría y luego simplemente sonrío antes de responderle con tono ligero y amable.

"Los Malfoy, bueno ellos viven aquí en Paris desde hace unos años, tengo entendido que salieron de Inglaterra luego de la guerra, la gente dice que demolieron su vieja casa por que no soportaban los recuerdos pero eso son rumores solamente. Cuando vinieron a vivir aquí no hacían mucha vida social, pero hace unos tres años construyeron un hospital en una zona marginada de Paris mágico que ha ayudado mucho a la comunidad y eso termino de limpiar la imagen de la familia y claro la señora Malfoy, la esposa del joven Draco es brillante y una mujer muy caritativa con ideas maravillosas que revolucionaron el ministerio, aun que usted la conoce mejor que yo joven Potter, tengo entendido que usted y ella eran muy amigos, Granger, ese era su apellido de soltera, siempre lo olvido"

Luego de hablar con el viejo Auror y que le indicara la ubicación de la mansión Malfoy inmediatamente había corrido hasta allí con la intención de hablar con ella, pero en ese momento por fin frente a la mansión se sentía indeciso, sentía claramente como le temblaban las piernas y el estomago revuelto por los nervios.

Después de todo ya habían pasado cinco años y su amiga ahora estaba casada con Malfoy, que por mucho que hubiera ayudado en la guerra y demostrado que había cambiado ganándose el respeto de la comunidad parisina para él siempre seria quien les hizo la vida miserable en sus primeros años en Hogwarts y los metió en mil y un problemas.

"Winky llamara a los amos, señor Potter acompañe a Winky hasta la sala de estar"

Miro al pequeño elfo domestico que le abrió la puerta, ni siquiera sabia en que minuto había tocado el timbre o como sabia su nombre, tenia las enormes orejas ligeramente caídas y unos inmensos ojos verdes, lo curioso era su ropa, un pequeño vestido color violeta, completamente limpio e incluso usaba zapatos.

Miro los pisos de mármol y los muebles a simple vista muy caros y antiguos intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en sus nervios, era una casa espaciosa, elegante y con una hermosa iluminación, se sentó incomodo en un sofá color negro esperando que alguien apareciera cuando escucho risas alegres, boquiabierto vio a dos pequeños niños y una niña entrar corriendo al lugar completamente sucios de los pies a la cabeza.

Dos eran rubios, de ojos grises, piel blanca y a simple vista hijos de Malfoy, aun había una parte de el que dudaba que Hermione fuera la señora Malfoy, el otro era una versión miniatura de Blaise Zabini, los mismos ojos y pómulos prominentes, aun que su piel era un tanto mas clara.

-¿Quién es usted?

Miro sorprendido al pequeño chico rubio, era igual a Malfoy, rubio de ojos grises pero este chiquillo sonreía ampliamente mientras sacudía el polvo de su ropa obviamente cara como si estar cubierto de barro, polvo y manchas de pasto fuera de lo mas normal, casi juraría que era solo un niño normal.

-Soy Harry…

-Yo soy Scorpius, ella es mi hermana Cassiopea y el es Dominique…

-Buenas tardes Potter, veo que ya conociste a mis hijos y a Dominique Zabini

Estaba a punto de responder cuando la pequeña rubia grito con deleite antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Malfoy y besar las mejillas de su padre entre risas.

-Niños vayan a cambiarse de ropa, si su madre o la tuya Dom, los ven así estarán en problemas…

Los niños se alejaron tan rápido como habían llegado riendo mientras subían las escaleras y un tenso silencio se instalo en la sala de estar de la mansión pero no se sentía capaz de romperlo.

-Harry…

Era ella, se veía diferente pero era Hermione, estaba hermosa y se veía feliz mientras miraba a los ojos a Malfoy y le daba un ligero beso en los labios antes de acercarse a él, cerro los ojos cuando la sintió abrazarlo y al abrirlos de nuevo vio que estaban solos, Malfoy se había marchado.

-Hermione…

Quiso preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber por que se había marchado, por que nunca los contacto y sobre todo como termino casada con Malfoy de entre todos los hombres del mundo mágico y muggle, pero al verla así, con los ojos color chocolate brillantes de felicidad, sus facciones un poco mas finas y su mismo cabello alborotado aun que ligeramente mas arreglado, no pudo decir nada, la había echado de menos tanto que solo la abrazo.

Estaba feliz de encontrarla y sospechaba que si quería tenerla en su vida a partir de ese momento Malfoy, todos los Malfoy, estaban incluidos en el mismo paquete… suspiro resignado a tener que soportar al huron en su vida pero feliz si eso significaba que Hermione, su mejor amiga, su hermana, volviera a ser parte de ella.

.

.

.

.

_Harry apareció por fin... se que no es el rencuentro increíblemente emocional que esperaban pero creo que es un buen inicio, ustedes imaginen que paso después, si narrara la explicación de Hermione a Harry entonces no habría mas misterio y no podría narrar de la misma manera desde el punto de vista de ella mas adelante. _

_Con cariño_

**_Nox_**


	6. Jean y Henry

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tener una hija como Hermione no era fácil, era hermosa e inteligente, amable y bondadosa pero también una bruja y eso lo complicaba todo. Cuando era una niña sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor, objetos que estallaban cuando ella gritaba o pequeños incendios cuando estaba molesta, magia accidental como le llamo esa profesora que nos contó lo que era nuestra hija.

Nuestra Hermione nunca seria una chica normal, no estudiaría en colegios normales, no estaría molesta por que no le compráramos un nuevo teléfono móvil, no viviría las experiencias de las jovencitas no mágicas pues asistiría a un colegio para magos y brujas, un internado.

Había sido difícil dejar ir a su bebe, su pequeña niña a un colegio y solo verla en lo veranos por tantos años. Perderse de tantas cosas en la vida de su hija y verla cambiar tanto cada año, llenar su habitación de libros raros, incluso algunos mordían, de calderos y frascos con ingredientes de aspecto y aroma asqueroso.

Nunca supieron mucho de ese nuevo mundo del que su pequeña formaba parte, aun tenían recelos y miedo de todo lo que ese mundo oculto de la vista de los muggles, como llamaban a las personas no mágicas, albergaba.

Ellos eran solo unos simples dentistas, un matrimonio como muchos otros, que trabajaban duro cada día y llegaban por las noches a buscar comodidad en su casita pintoresca en los suburbios, no eran especialmente aventureros o con vidas interesantes, solo normales, promedio.

Por eso les costaba tanto entender como su hija resulto ser tan especial, mágica en el pleno sentido de la palabra.

Aun así la amaban con todas sus fuerzas, desde el día en que nació con sus mejillas regordetas y una fina pelusilla marrón como cabello ellos la amaron con locura. Deseaban protegerla, alejarla de todo aquello que pudiera lastimarla.

Tal vez si su hija hubiera sido honesta con ellos al contarles sobre esa guerra en el mundo mágico ellos hubieran entendido, tal vez incluso intentarían ayudarla aun que solo fuera apoyándola y orando por ella.

Pero su niña les mintió. Incluso se atrevió a hechizarlos. Uso uno de esos movimientos de varita sin dudarlo y les borro la memoria, todo recuerdo de quienes eran y de que tenían una hija, les invento nuevos recuerdos y los mando lejos mientras ella se colocaba en la primera línea de batalla en una guerra siendo aun una niña.

Y les había dolido, les había herido profundamente en el alma que su hija, su bebe que debía ser protegida los cuidara a ellos, los hacia sentirse tontos, incapaces e inútiles como padres.

El día que ella llego a ellos y les regreso sus recuerdos la miraron confundidos, recordaban cada día de su vida como Mónica y Wendell Wilkins en Australia pero también recordaban su otra vida como Jean y Henry Granger, sus infancias, el nacimiento de su hija, la primera vez que un montón de copas se rompieron cuando ella lloro, la carta de ese colegio para magos, la vieja profesora vestida con estampado de Tartan explicándoles que su hija era una bruja, ellos despidiéndola en el anden nueve y tres cuartos y una ultima imagen de ella apuntándoles con sus varita.

Habían llorado, sintiéndose dolidos y confundidos, mirando a la chiquilla de pie frente a ellos, con el cabello marrón enredado, los tristes ojos color chocolate, tan cansados y apagados, la piel ligeramente cenicienta, ella era su hija pero al mismo tiempo era una extraña.

No era su pequeña Hermione, esa chica frente a ellos era la bruja que los había hechizado robándoles sus vidas. Habían llorado y gritado reclamándole mil cosas que incluso en esos momentos les costaba recordar.

Lo que recordaban tan claro como el cristal era verla sostener un curioso medallón con la forma de una serpiente antes de desplomarse al suelo, unos segundos después se escucho un ruido extraño y un jovencito alto, pálido y rubio apareció de la nada en su sala de estar.

Un mago como ella, eso fue lo primero en sus mentes al verlo correr hasta su hija y abrazarla, lo vieron mirarla un segundo aliviado antes de levantarla del suelo tomándola en sus brazos y enfocar sus ojos grises cargados de preocupación, rencor e ira contenida en ellos.

"Ella es y siempre será su hija, señores Granger, ella solo pensaba en protegerlos cuando hizo lo que hizo, de haber sido a la inversa les aseguro que habrían echo lo mismo, ella no merece ser tratada de esta manera después de todo lo que a pasado… solo espero que recapaciten antes de que sea muy tarde y terminen arrepintiéndose por lastimarla de este modo"

Luego de decir eso el chico se marcho con ella en sus brazos y solo entonces se atrevieron a dejar escapar el aliento que ninguno sabía que contenían, confundidos, dolidos y sintiéndose culpables lloraron abrazándose por horas.

Con el recuerdo de su hija en el suelo, su hija mirándolos con los ojos acuosos por las lagrimas, su hija el día que nació… tan dulce, tan pequeña e indefensa, y luego la voz de ese chico, sus palabras que resultaban peor cuando esos ojos grises los miraban con desprecio culpándolos abiertamente por el estado en el que encontró a Hermione, en el suelo ahogada en llanto y que indudablemente era su culpa.

.

.

.

.

_Y los Granger aparecen… siempre pensé que aun amando a su hija les costaría entender lo que ella hizo al hechizarlos, sobretodo al estar muy confusos, lo lleve un poco al extremo pero fue necesario para la trama, fueron dejados de lado en los libros y creí justo que ellos aparecieran aquí. _

_Con cariño_

**_Nox_**


	7. Blaise

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la guerra había acabado él se había mudado un tiempo a Italia, necesitaba respirar y alejarse del escenario de la masacre. Él nunca fue un mortifago, no tenia el brazo marcado y por lo tanto no fue juzgado, aun así se había quedado en Londres el tiempo suficiente como para estar presente en el juicio de los Malfoy.

No podía simplemente marcharse y dejar a Draco solo, no cuando él había sido y probablemente seria el único amigo real en su vida, diablos sonaba tan jodidamente Hufflepuff pero era la pura verdad.

Luego de que Draco y su familia se marcharan a Francia él paso un tiempo en Italia en un lugar tranquilo y lejos de todo, luego viajo un poco para despejarse y cuando decidió que era el momento de dejar de ser un ermitaño y contarle a su mejor amigo las grandes noticias viajo directamente a la mansión Malfoy en Paris.

Ese día se llevo una sorpresa inmensa. Fue un momento tan surrealista que por un segundo esperaba que Volemort entrara a la habitación bailando un tango con Dumbledore.

Pero por las barbas desgreñadas de Merlin que lo que vio no era algo de todos los días, incluso si sus hermosos ojos no lo hubieran visto lo pensaría imposible y contra todas las leyes del universo.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger sentados _muy juntos,_ bajo la sombra de un gran árbol del jardín Draco con la espada recargada contra el troncoy ella sentada entre sus piernas recargándose en él leyendo el mismo libro, uno muggle por lo que la portada dejaba ver.

Parpadeo cuando sintió los ojos secos y se acerco lentamente a la pareja más improbable de la historia que sin embargo estaba frente a sus hermosos ojos. Vio los ojos grises de su amigo mirarlo para luego murmurar algo al oído de Granger, ella lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa tímida cuando no pudo contenerse más y grito.

"¡¿Granger?"

Escucho la risa de su amigo y por un segundo intento recordar la última vez que lo escucho reír así, tal vez en la navidad del primer año cuando Narsissa y Lucius le regalaron una nueva escoba y salio a volar al jardín…

"Si Blaise, es Hermione, pero en unos meses ya no será Granger sino Malfoy y lo sabrías si hubieras leído las malditas cartas que te mande… cada semana"

¡OH! Joder, ahora se sentía culpable por todos los pergaminos aun sellados que estaban en su mesa de noche en su mansión en Italia, vaya mierda de amigo que era con Draco, estaba por casarse y él ni enterado, pero esa rubia lo había mantenido demasiado distraído...

"Lo siento… soy una mierda de amigo…"

No era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, miraba fijamente sus finos zapatos, apenas los había comprado hacia una semana, probablemente lucirían mejor en marrón pero esa tonta dependienta no logro conseguirlos…

"Lo eres Blaise"

Demonios, hacia tiempo que no escuchaba a su amigo tan serio, probablemente estaba muy enojado, solo esperaba que lo perdonara…

"¡Draco no digas eso!"

"Hermione… es una mierda de amigo, casi me arrepiento de pedirle ser el padrino"

"Tiene razón Granger… soy un mal amigo no merezco ser el padrino… ¿Padrino? ¿Yo?"

"No Blaise le llamare a Nott o Goyle tal vez… ¡Claro que tu maldito idiota!"

Bueno al menos a pesar de ser una mierda de amigo aun era el padrino, jamás penso que llegaria el día en que su amigo se casara pero en fin si quería sentar cabeza él no estaba en posición de criticarlo pero si para organizar la mejor despedida de soltero que se hubiera hecho nunca…

"¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"Un mes"

"¡Joder la despedida de soltero! ¿Dónde conseguiré una buena desnudista? ¿El alcohol?"

Un miserable mes, solo tenia un mes para prepararlo todo, es que no sabían que las buenas, muy buenas desnudistas se contratan con anticipación… y un buen bar donde pasar el rato, tal vez vino de elfos o algunas bebidas muggles de esas que bebió la semana pasada cuando su rubia lo arrastro a un bar muggle.

"Ni lo pienses Zabini, nada de desnudistas o te juro que conocerás de cerca, muy de cerca mi varita"

"No la provoques Blaise, es la bruja mas brillante de nuestra época"

¿Sin desnudistas? ¡Granger estaba demente! No podía ser una despedida de soltero como Merlín manda sin chicas bailando semidesnudas para que el pobre idiota del novio viera que jamás podrá tocar a nadie mas que su esposa, y casándose con Granger si su amigo tocaba a otra bruja lo mas probable era que ella le hechizara las pelotas…

"Pero sin desnudista no es despedida de soltero Granger…"

"Zabini…"

Bueno él sabia cuando dejar de tentar a la suerte, ver a Granger sostener su varita era suficiente advertencia. Tendrían una simple y aburrida salida a un bar a beber hasta ver doble.

"Bien Granger como tu ordenes, No lo entiendo por que te casas con una bruja controladora como ella"

"Blaise… eres un idiota, es obvio, siempre eh tenido un lado masoquista"

Rió al ver la sonrisa de su amigo mientras Granger lo golpeaba en el muslo por el comentario, no Draco no era masoquista, solo un idiota enamorado.

"Draco, amigo, vaya manera de arruinarme el momento, yo que pensé que te sorprenderías cuando te dijera que voy a proponerle matrimonio a mi novia… y ahora me dices que te casas con Granger"

Lo pensó un poco, pero era mejor así, andarse con sutilezas no era su estilo, mejor soltar a bocajarro las noticias y ver como reaccionaban cuando les dijera el nombre de su hermosa, excéntrica y fantástica novia rubia con soñadores ojos azules.

"Blaise… ¿Te casas?"

Sonrío, una sonrisa amplia como un gato ante un plato de nata, saboreando sus palabras y esperando ansioso la reacción de su amigo y Granger.

"Si, me caso con Luna… Luna Lovegood"

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Justo esa reacción esperaba, Draco con los ojos y la boca abiertos y Granger incrédula había dejado caer el libro al suelo mientras lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Pero si ellos estaban por casarse ¿Qué había de raro en que él se enamorara de Luna una tarde soleada en Paris mientras ella le explicaba que eran los duendecillos de Lux que había visto sobre su hombro?

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué les párese? ¿Sorprendidas? _

**_Nox_**


	8. Luna

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que la guerra acabara Hermione se había marchado, nunca lo supo con certeza pero sospechaba que Hermione tenía heridas demasiado profundas en el alma y que necesitaba tiempo y espacio para sanar, recordaba como Ron, Harry y Ginny la habían buscado sin encontrarla por mucho tiempo antes de rendirse.

Ella sin embargo la halló sin buscarla, Blaise, su prometido, le había dicho que irían a cenar con Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo y su prometida, al llegar se había sorprendido de encontrarse con Hermione Granger sentada junto al rubio quien sostenía su mano enlazando sus dedos a los de ella.

La había abrazado muy fuerte y le había dicho lo mucho que se alegraba de verla, no pregunto nada esa noche, hablaron de las criaturas que había visto en sus viajes y de cómo había conocido a Blaise, del tiempo en el que salieron juntos y como ella le había propuesto matrimonio una noche en Italia mientras buscaban unicornios en los bosques de la finca de los Zabini para un reportaje especial del diario de su padre.

Esa noche ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Blaise, lo amaba por que la hacia sentir hermosa y especial aun cuando usaba pijamas, la escuchaba cuando hablaba de las criaturas que su padre y ella buscaban con atención e incluso salía con ella en sus viajes a lugares remotos para buscar criaturas que todos pensaban que no existían.

Lo amaba por que cuando el estaba cerca sentía miles de pixis volando frenéticas en su estomago, sus labios sobre los suyos la hacían sentir mareada de felicidad y se dio cuenta de que no quería dejar que el se escapara de su vida, así que mientras estaban escondidos tras un arbusto le había dicho con calma y su voz soñadora de siempre.

_"Blaise… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

Aun recordaba como él le había sonreído antes de besarla y ahuyentar al unicornio al que estaba fotografiando en ese momento, no le había importado, ya tenia suficientes fotografías y amaba los besos de Blaise.

Al día siguiente Hermione la había invitado a la mansión Malfoy donde vivía y habían charlado en el jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol. Le había hablado de lo que había vivido en la guerra con Harry y Ron, de cómo había hechizado a sus padres y como ellos habían reaccionado cuando los encontró.

Le había contado como termino viviendo con los Malfoy, como Draco le había ayudado cuando mas lo necesito, como Narcissa la llevaba de compras y tomaba el té con ella por las tardes, como Lucius había cedido y trataba a sus elfos domésticos mucho mejor. Habían pasado horas hablando de cómo se sentía en casa aun rodeada de serpientes e incluso había aprendido algunos trucos de ellos para salirse con la suya.

Se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba feliz, pero aun así en el fondo aun tenia heridas que no sanaban, sus padres eran una de ellas y sospechaba que sus amigos eran otra mas.

_"Hermione… ¿Por qué no los buscas?"_

La honestidad era su lema, siempre lo había sido, le había preguntado por que no entendía del todo su decisión de mantenerse lejos de sus amigos tanto tiempo.

_"Sabes Luna algunos días quiero buscarlos, otros creo que no están lo suficientemente lejos. Cuando me marche de la madriguera tenia mis motivos, aun los tengo. Las heridas aun están aquí, Draco es maravilloso y lo amo, cuando estoy con él no me siento sola, se que el me escucha sin juzgarme y que jamás me dejaría abandonaría. Harry y Ron son mis amigos pero aun no me siento preparada para verlos, tal vez con el tiempo podré ver a Harry sin pensar en los muertos que dejo la guerra y a Ron sin sentir esa rabia por dejarme sola aun estando junto a mi… tal vez un día pueda verlos sin que duela" _

Después de eso no había insistido mas en el tema, no le había dicho a nadie que había encontrado a Hermione por que ella lo aria cuando estuviera lista. Con el tiempo su amistad se había vuelto irrompible.

Había sido la dama de honor en su boda y Hermione había sido la suya, había corrido al hospital con Blaise cuando Scorpius nació y llorado de felicidad cuando les pidieron ser los padrinos, luego su pequeño Dominique había llegado al mundo y había sido Draco quien la había llevado al hospital mientras Hermione con Scorp en sus brazos intentaba reanimar a su desmayado marido que había entrado en pánico cuando rompió aguas.

Luego de eso con toda la razón del mundo Hermione y Draco habían sido nombrados padrinos de Dom. Aun recordaba como Draco le había dado un puñetazo a Blaise por desmayarse y perderse el nacimiento de su hijo. Cuando Cassiopea nació ella y Blaise habían esperado por largas 16 horas en la sala de espera junto a Narcissa y Lucius.

Draco había salido con un bulto de mantas rosas y una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, la pequeña Cassiopea Malfoy era hermosa, con una pelusilla de cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos grises, la naricita era como la de Hermione al igual que sus labios, era bellísima.

En esos momentos mientras Blaise se desmayaba, _de nuevo, _mientras entraba en pánico cuando la vio romper aguas en el salón de su casa de inmediato mando un patronus a Draco, al parecer de nuevo tendría que acompañarla en la sala de parto por que su marido era una serpiente cobarde que se desmaya bajo presión.

Unos segundos después el clásico ruido de la aparición resonó en el salón y Draco le sonrío un poco antes de que un segundo ruido anunciara la llegada de Hermione, al parecer los niños se quedarían con Narcissa, la risa se escapo de sus labios al ver a Hermione lanzar un balde de agua a Blaise antes de que una contracción la obligara a soltar un gritillo de dolor y de que Draco la guiara a la chimenea para llegar a San Mungo.

Solo rogaba a Merlín que su pequeña Altais naciera sana y no demorara mucho, después de todo no quería fracturar por segunda vez la mano de Draco, solo esperaba que algún día su marido dejara de ser una serpiente cobarde y pudiera estar presente en sus partos, por que aun quería dos hijos mas, aun que por mucho que amaba a Blaise dudaba seriamente que algún día eso fuera posible.

Por fortuna tenia a su padre en la sala de espera junto a Hermione cuidando de su aterrado y nervioso marido y a Draco sosteniendo su mano mientras daba a luz, agradecía a Merlín por encontrar y conocer a Blaise, por enamorarse de él, por recuperar a su amiga Hermione y por encontrar a un amigo como Draco.

La vida era bella, su padre había tenido razón, la felicidad esta en las pequeñas cosas de la vida y ella era feliz. Muy feliz.

.

.

.

.

_Bueno este fue difícil, siempre eh visto a Luna como alguien muy especial, honesta, inteligente y con una sabiduría mas allá de su edad. Creo que no le hice justicia del todo pero al menos lo intente._

_Altais es una estrella gigante amarillo-naranja perteneciente a la constelación del dragón (Draco)._

**_Nox_**


	9. Draco

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca pensó que llegaría a sobrevivir a la guerra, a decir verdad durante esas épocas oscuras cada minuto estaba aterrado de Voldemort, de fallar y tener que ver morir a sus padres. No quería perder a su familia, tal vez no eran tan amorosos como otros pero a su manera siempre fueron buenos padres.

Muchos creían que su padre era un bastardo egoísta, elitista y sádico, la verdad es que no estaban tan lejos de la realidad, su padre había sido criado en una época y clase social donde el elitismo era una tradición, era un bastardo que trataba a los demás como basura y podía llegar a ser sádico, aun que sádico fuera mas bien un eufemismo, con los pobres diablos que lastimaran a su familia.

Por que su padre era un hombre leal, uno que aun cuando no realizaba los grandes actos heroicos de un Gryffindor aun así era valiente y astuto como buena serpiente y actuaba de acuerdo a sus intereses, para su padre la moral y la conciencia eran un poco como los pañuelos, lo usas y una vez sucio se puede lavar hasta quedar inmaculado. No era algo bueno pero tampoco era realmente muy malo, su padre simplemente estaba cómodamente instalado en el gris, ni bueno ni malvado, solo un punto intermedio.

Nunca había tenido realmente a nadie en quien confiar excepto a su familia, a su madre y su padre, luego estaba Blaise Zabini, era el único amigo que tenia, al menos el único que no era tan idiota y que por lo menos podía decir frases coherentes. Pansy había sido una gran amiga también pero luego de que su relación se hundiera todo se había tornado muy incomodo y solo mantenían un contacto ocasional y superficial.

Luego de la guerra intento rehacer su vida y continuar con el contrato matrimonial que lo ataba a Astoria, la hermana menor de Daphne, pero luego de un par de semanas se dio cuenta que no era la clase de mujer que quería para ser su esposa.

El necesitaba a una mujer inteligente que hablara de temas más interesantes que ropa o fiestas de alta sociedad. Una mujer calida que le sonriera no solo cuando le diera un regalo caro. Una mujer que no fuera solo una hermosa muñeca sin una verdadera personalidad.

Cuando decidió romper el contrato matrimonial le había costado una pequeña fortuna, los Greengrass habían armado un escándalo monumental cuando se enteraron de que no estaba dispuesto a casarse con su hija, incluso le ofrecieron a Daphne en su lugar como si hablaran de un objeto, él simplemente no quería continuar con esa tradición de los matrimonios arreglados.

Si ya estaban dejando de lado la más antigua tradición de la familia al dejar de menospreciar a los nacidos de muggles entonces bien podrían mandar al diablo algunas ideas equivocadas más junto con la vieja mansión.

Por eso se marcharon a Francia, el hogar de los primeros Malfoy, y recomenzaron sus vidas allí, esperaba que eso lo ayudara a mejorar su vida pero lo que no esperaba era que en un viaje de negocios encontraría a Hermione Granger siendo atacada en un callejón por un mortifago fugitivo, la reconoció en el mismo instante en el que la varita de Granger salía volando de sus manos manchadas de sangre y un hechizo la golpeaba en pleno.

Fue un acto instintivo, al verla caer al suelo ataco al hombre, ni siquiera recuerda que hechizo salio de su varita pero lo que si esta claro en su mente es verlo retorcerse en el suelo mientras se desangraba en una agonía abrumadora, era un hechizo que había visto usar una sola vez a su padre cuando un mago estupido había atacado a su madre.

Era potente y destructivo, sabia que el mortifago no seria capaz de escapar, se quedaría allí tendido en el suelo desangrándose por horas hasta morir si no lo encontraban, pensó en ir a buscar algún Auror pero escucho un suave quejido de dolor cuando Granger intento levantarse y la idea se esfumo de su mente.

Un segundo después se encontró a si mismo de rodillas junto a ella comprobando sus heridas, no eran mortales pero debían ser atendidas de inmediato, la cargo sin dudar y uso su _patronus _para llamar un Auror, luego se _Aparecio _de vuelta en la mansión.

Había visto algo en los ojos castaños de ella que lo desconcertó, no era solo el daño que le provocaban las heridas físicas, en el fondo de sus ojos chocolate podía ver un profundo dolor emocional y se sintió en deuda con ella.

Lo había salvado de pasar su vida en una húmeda y mugrienta celda en Azkaban y era correcto ayudarla en esos momentos, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de la sala de estar de la mansión vio a sus padres mirarlo interrogantes pero solo los miro un segundo antes de llevar a Granger hasta una habitación y curar sus heridas.

Por suerte tenia una basta experiencia en hechizos de curación, ella lo miraba interrogante pero no supo que decirle, la había ayudado en un impulso salido de Merlín sabe donde y la había llevado hasta su casa en lugar de un hospital.

Veía las dudas en los ojos de ella pero no pregunto nada y bebió el vial de poción reconstituyente de sangre que le ofreció sin dudarlo, ninguno dijo nada, ella no le agradeció y él no le pregunto nada, solo se quedaron un tiempo así, ella recostada en la cama dejando que unas silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y el sentado junto a la cama terminando de cerrar las heridas mas graves con su varita.

De alguna manera sus caminos siempre terminaban encontrándose, ya fuera en el colegio siendo rivales o en plena guerra luchando en bandos enemigos hasta que él y su familia terminaron decantándose por traicionar a Voldemort y en esos momentos volvían a encontrarse apenas unos meses luego de la guerra.

A partir de ese día su vida cambio por completo, Granger se convirtió en una huésped en su casa, al principio por que estaba muy débil para marcharse pero cuando se recupero físicamente él se dio cuenta de que Granger estaba herida, herida en el alma luego de la guerra y no tuvo corazón de abandonarla a su suerte.

Sufría violentas pesadillas por las noches y se negaba a salir de su habitación donde se pasaba el día llorando, nunca la había visto así de frágil, tan rota emocionalmente. Abrumada por el dolor y la pena, sus pesadillas fueron finalmente el detonante que los acerco, era común para el despertarla cuando sus pesadillas comenzaban y charlar con ella hasta que volvía a dormir.

Un día la arrastro a la biblioteca y siendo la misma chica que siempre había sido quedo enamorada de la basta colección de libros que adornaba las estanterías de caoba de la biblioteca ancestral de los Malfoy. Eso le devolvió un poco la vida, al menos pasaba sus días leyendo como la vieja Granger que recordaba y no llorando de esa manera tan desgarradora que le rompía el corazón, un corazón que ni el sabía que tenía hasta entonces.

Nunca supo con total certeza cuando se enamoro de ella, pudo ser en esas noches en que charlaban a la luz de una vela esperando a que ella se calmara para volver a dormir, tal vez en las largas tardes cuando leían en los jardines o quizá en alguna de las muchas ocasiones en las que ella lloro en sus brazos desgarrada por sus traumas y dudas.

La guerra había sido brutal para Granger, perseguida por su sangre y por ser amiga de Potter, había sufrido ataques violentos mas de una vez y había sobrevivido a pesar de todo, aun así el miedo, el dolor que sufrió seguían allí.

Ella le contó todo, le hablo de cómo la comadreja estaba deprimido y requería de que ella lo atendiera las veinticuatro horas del día, escuchándolo y confortándolo, como había hechizado a sus padres y los mando lejos con recuerdos falsos, de su miedo a que la odiaran por lo que hizo y de cómo a pesar de amar a sus amigos se había sentido asfixiada en la madriguera.

Nunca lo dijo textualmente pero el lo sabia, se había cansado de tener que ser el soporte de todo el mundo, se había artado de que su dolor fuera ignorado y había huido. No tuvo el corazón lo suficientemente frío como para dejarla sola.

Ella había salvado a su familia y no solo a él, le debía más que su vida. Le debía la de su familia y saldaría esa deuda ayudándole tanto como le fuera posible, sorpresivamente su madre se mostró amable con ella al punto de comprarle ropa nueva e invitarla a tomar el té con ella en las tardes.

Su padre había sido un poco mas reacio, pero aun así se mostraba distante pero cortes con ella, con el tiempo había llegado a apreciar a Granger de la misma manera que él y su madre, esa chica tenia un don para meterse bajo la piel de la gente, para ganarse el afecto de hasta el mas frío de corazón.

El mismo había caído ante ella, se había enamorado de Hermione Granger.

No recordaba cuando paso pero si recordaba el momento en que se dio cuanta que la amaba, fue la tarde en que por fin ella se armo de valor para ver a sus padres y regresarles sus recuerdos. Esa tarde el estaba esperándola fuera de la casa mirando impaciente el medallón a juego con el de ella que habían hechizado para poder comunicarse.

_"Me odian…"_

Había leído esas dos palabras y supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal dentro de la casa, sin dudar se apareció dentro y la vio, estaba en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras se sacudía en sollozos violentos, se precipito hasta ella y la abrazo.

Recordaba a sus padres mirarla aterrados y confundidos, supo que lo que ellos le habían dicho la había herido y deseo protegerla, maldecir a quien la había herido pero solo miro a la pareja frente a el con una destrozada bruja en sus brazos y les hablo.

Dejo el veneno fluir en su voz y deseo que sus palabras les dolieran tanto como las suyas a Hermione, pero también deseo intensamente que ellos recapacitaran, que la perdonaran por que sabia que si no lo hacían ella nunca seria plenamente feliz.

Ese día supo que la amaba, que aria todo por verla feliz. Y ahora años después cuando ella era su esposa y madre de sus hijos estaba feliz de haberla ayudado ese día en Australia, ella era la mujer perfecta para él y quería pensar que había cumplido su promesa.

Ella era feliz, lo veía en sus ojos. Su madre y su padre se habían tomado a pecho su papel de padres políticos, incluso Lucius la adoraba y complacía en sus caprichos. Ella se había adaptado rápido a las maneras Slytherin y usaba con insultante facilidad la manipulación para tener a todos comiendo de su mano, no es que le molestara, por que por el contrario se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

Y ahora ella era completamente feliz, sus padres por fin habían accedido a mudarse a Paris para estar cerca de sus nietos y de su hija y justo unas horas atrás Potter había aparecido en su casa. Con solo mirarla podía ver en sus ojos chocolate que se sentía completa, tenia a sus padres de vuelta, aun eran algo tensos con todo el mundo mágico pero estaban intentándolo y haber sido perdonada por Potter había sido el broche de oro.

No era especialmente feliz de tener que ver a Potter pero la brillante sonrisa de su esposa valía el tener que soportar al niño que vivió de vez en cuando, aun que probablemente podría escaparse a casa de Blaise cuando fuera necesario, después de todo el solía dejar que su amigo se ocultara en su casa cuando discutía con su esposa por la existencia de alguna criatura extraña, Luna era tan hermosa como rara en ocasiones pero Blaise era completamente feliz.

.

.

.

.

_¿Bueno que les parece Draco? Se aclararon un poco las cosas… pero aun así falta Hermione para regalarnos un poco de sus pensamientos. _

**_Nox_**


	10. Hermione

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la guerra término ella se había sentido tan aliviada, ya no pasaría su vida asustada de ser asesinada, de ver como ese mago oscuro masacraba personas como si fuera un deporte. Con Voldemort muerto ella, y todo el mundo en realidad, era libre.

En cuanto fue capaz de pensar seriamente en lo ocurrido se dio cuenta de que nada seria como antes, no cuando la guerra se había destrozado todo a su paso, tantos sueños habían sido rotos, tantas familias separadas y tantos magos maravillosos habían muerto defendiendo sus ideales.

Una vez que llegaron a la madriguera y que por decirlo de algún modo el polvo se acento, vio que su vida había cambiado brutalmente. Harry estaba como muerto en vida, ella veía en sus ojos la culpa por todos los muertos en la guerra, Ginny que pasaba el día intentando sacar a Harry de ese estado semejante a un _inferi _y al mismo tiempo pasaba tiempo con George y Ron quienes habían tomado de peor manera la muerte de Fred.

Antes de eso Ginny había sido un tanto infantil, aun que era normal, Molly intento lo mejor que pudo proteger la inocencia de sus hijos, intento mantenerlos lejos de los horrores de esa lucha, ella, Ron y Harry habían vivido muchas cosas que unos chicos de su edad no deberían haber vivido, les había tocado crecer mas rápido. Madurar de golpe antes de tiempo.

O eso pensó siempre, pero Ron no había madurado como ella imagino. Estaba conciente de que su hermano había muerto pero ella misma había perdido a sus padres, estaban vivos pero en un país extraño y viviendo vidas falsas. Sabia que a Ron le dolía, pero incluso George, que era el gemelo de Fred, estaba tomando mejor las cosas, era obvio que sufría al haber perdido a su otra mitad, pero intentaba ayudar a su destrozada madre a superar su dolor en lugar de hundirse en el suyo, George era un buen hombre que tenia como prioridad el bienestar de su familia que el suyo y lo respetaba por eso.

Pero Ron no estaba intentándolo, el se pasaba el día llorando y quejándose de cómo él debería haber muerto y no Fred, diciendo que hubiera sido mejor que el patético mago sin talento de la familia muriera, durante la primera semana ella se esforzó por consolarlo. Lo abrazo tan fuerte como podía, le repitió hasta quedarse ronca que no era verdad, que nadie hubiera preferido que muriera él, que era un buen mago y merecía haber sobrevivido.

Luego se canso, se canso de que el le dijera con su tono quejumbroso _"Tu no sabes lo que es perder a alguien Mione… no era tu hermano" _cada vez que trataba de consolarlo, era frustrante verlo derrumbarse día a día sin poder ayudarlo mientras sus propias pesadillas la asaltaban noche a noche.

Día a día estaba más cansada, más asustada de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, pero tantas noches durmiendo poco y mal le habían pasado factura y muchas dudas asaltaron su mente.

Después de recordar una y otra vez esa noche en que Bellatrix la torturo, el dolor desgarrador que la inundo cuando esa maldita bruja psicótica la maldijo se repetía en sus pesadillas noche a noche, aun que no era tan malo como sus otros sueños.

Sueños donde hombres con túnicas negras y mascaras de plata encontraban a sus padres y los mataban de maneras sanguinarias y crueles como venganza por la muerte de su líder. Era abrumador ver los cuerpos de sus padres en el centro de charcos de sangre, con los ojos desenfocados y visibles heridas por doquier. Era desgarrador verlos gritar en la más pura agonía noche a noche sin poder evitarlo.

Y era aun peor enfrentarlo todo ella sola, por que cuando quiso hablar con Harry el solo la miro un segundo antes de marcharse con Ginny que tiraba de su brazo para llevarlo a su habitación, por que cuando intento hablar con Ron lo único que el pelirrojo hacia era hablar de cómo debió haber muerto en la guerra.

En esa época ella estaba comenzando a sentirse furiosa, enojada de ver como Ron desperdiciaba su vida sollozando en lugar de rendir honor a los muchos muertos viviendo su vida de la mejor manera posible, no se enorgullecía pero incluso mas de una vez llego a pensar en que era cierto, si esa seria su actitud entonces tal vez debió morir en la guerra.

Por las noches cuando despertaba de una pesadilla especialmente mala pasaba las horas restantes hasta el amanecer pensando en su vida, en sus años en el colegio y su amistad con los chicos.

Recordaba todo, desde el momento en el Tren en que entro en su compartimiento para buscar el a Trevor el sapo de Neville, la selección donde el sombrero la coloco en Gryffindor, los desplantes que Ron le había echo en ese tiempo, recordaba los insultos que la llevaron a llorar en el baño y ser atacada por un Troll, claro ellos la salvaron pero había estado en peligro por su culpa en primer lugar.

Luego de eso su amistad se formo, quedaron unidos por esa experiencia pero no se hicieron amigos de inmediato, paso un tiempo antes de llegar a ser realmente unidos, con forme los años pasaron ella tenia que cuidarlos, en las tareas, en las clases e incluso en sus locas aventuras.

Ella había puesto en peligro su vida y la de su familia por Harry y él jamás le agradeció, claro estaban en guerra y había cosas mas importantes que esa pero aun así se sentía usada, como si solo se mantuvieran con ella para continuar copiando sus tareas y que los ayudara a ganar la guerra.

El día que decidió marcharse de la madriguera lo hizo por que la ira que la carcomía estaba por explotar y temía decir algo que arruinara para siempre su relación con Harry y Ron, incluso con el clan de pelirrojos. Estaba asustada de decir cosas hirientes y prefirió alejarse, marcharse hasta calmarse y poder hacer frente a los problemas con la calma que era propia de ella.

Decidió buscar a sus padres luego de marcharse de la madriguera y tardo algunas semanas en encontrarlos, había gastado casi hasta el ultimo euro de su cuenta bancaria muggle cuando los encontró, sin embargo no se atrevió a acercarse, no cuando los vio tan felices.

Ella sabía que en cuanto el hechizo fuera retirado sus padres la odiarían por hechizarlos, por hacerlo y alejarlos de esa manera tan cobarde, ella una Gryffindor había tomado el camino fácil y había ocultado a sus padres cuando los otros miembros dela Ordense jugaban sus vidas y las de sus familias día a día. Pero ella no podía arriesgarse a que sus padres fueran victimas colaterales en una guerra de la que no formaban parte directamente.

Ella nunca fue una creyente del destino pero sin duda el alejarse ese día y no revelarse ante sus padres fue lo que marco su vida, ese día ocurrió algo que cambio su destino y lo encadeno al del hombre que se convertiría en el amor de su vida. Había estado vagando por la ciudad intentando hallar alojamiento, tenia que admitir que estaba demasiado distraída como para ser cuidadosa y no noto como una figura encapuchada la perseguía acechante hasta que fue muy tarde y termino arrinconada en un callejón.

Había luchado lo mejor que pudo pero estaba cansada, física y emocionalmente, tan agotada que un segundo de distracción basto para que un hechizo fuerte la lanzara al suelo, había dolido. En ese momento se rindió, decidió esperar la muerte con resignación y agradeció que al menos sus padres no sufrieran por que no la recordaban.

Espero unos segundo pero no sintió mas dolor, se movió un poco al escuchar aullidos de dolor y entonces lo vio, alto y rubio, Draco Malfoy apuntaba con su varita a su atacante, el hombre vestido en una mugrienta tunica negra se retorcía en el suelo mientras la sangre brotaba formando un circulo cada vez mas grande.

Luego de eso Draco hizo lo impensable, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su casa. Curo sus heridas físicas y la apoyo para sanar sus heridas emocionales. Draco Malfoy, el mismo que la torturo en la infancia fue quien la salvo, salvo su vida de todas las maneras posibles.

Le brindo un hogar donde refugiarse, un hombro donde llorar y un amigo paciente que la escuchaba y apoyaba. El se convirtió en su soporte, en su mejor amigo y en algún momento se enamoro de él. Amaba su rostro sonriente mientras la molestaba por leer demasiado, amaba la manera en que sus ojos grises brillaban de acuerdo a sus emociones, amaba su voz siseante y de alguna manera muy varonil. Lo amaba incluso cuando era un idiota caprichoso.

Antes solía pensar que el hombre con el que se casaría seria Ron, que seria una Weasley y tendría algunos hijos pelirrojos, aun que gracias a Merlín su vida no era así, no es que odiara a Ron, al menos ya no lo hacia. No era del todo culpa de Ron que sus complejos rigieran su vida y le impidieran madurar, por eso decidió perdonarlo.

Si Ron no hubiera sido así ella no habría huido, ella no habría sido atacada y salvada por Draco, no tendría a Narsissa para charlar horas frente a un magnifico té caliente, no tendría a Lucius para mimarla y cumplir sus caprichos mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes que era una mujer manipuladora y no entendía como no había sido una Slytherin.

Scorpius y Cassiopea, sus hermosos hijos. Tan parecidos a su padre que no dudaba que ambos serian Slytherins, claro que eran Malfoy y como repetía Lucius una y otra vez _"los Malfoy siempre van a Slytherin"_, ella misma era Hermione Malfoy aun que fue una Gryffindor, sorprendentemente ese apellido sonaba maravillosamente bien con su nombre, _Hermione Malfoy_. Nunca habría imaginado enamorarse de ese hombre rubio sarcástico y molesto pero sin duda estaba agradecida por haberlo hecho.

Su vida era maravillosa, tenia a Draco, a sus hijos, a sus suegros e incluso sus padres habían decidido perdonarla por hechizarlos, querían volver a estar cerca de ella y pasar tiempo con sus nietos y ella era tremendamente feliz de tener a su familia completa.

Harry, su amigo, la había encontrado. Habían hablado y ella le había explicado sus motivos, le contó cuan sola se había sentido y lo mucho que había necesitado de alguien, él la había abrazado con fuerza y se había disculpado por dejarla sola y dar por sentada su amistad al igual que ella se había disculpado por marcharse y no contactarlos, se habían perdonado e incluso Harry le había dicho sonriente que jamás había pensado que le sentara tan bien ser una Malfoy.

Era feliz, honesta y maravillosamente feliz, estaba conciente de que se lo merecía, merecía cada minuto de felicidad y daba gracias a Merlín por que jamás tendría que huir de nada nunca más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_y por ultimo Hermione.. . _

**_Nox_**


	11. Los Malfoy

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encuentro fortuito

**.**

**.**

**.**

La familia Malfoy contrario a lo que muchos pensaban eran una familia amorosa como cualquier otra, aun cuando tenían millones de galeones en sus bóvedas, una serie de empresas muy redituables, donaban dinero a caridad eventualmente y sostenían un hospital y algunos orfanatos tanto en Londres como en Paris al final del día eran solo una familia mas que disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Draco Malfoy pasaba los fines de semana con sus hijos y su esposa jugando en los jardines, en algún parque, viendo películas muggles, comiendo las galletas caseras que preparaba su madre, charlando con su padre o simplemente sentados en la sala de estar leyendo algún cuento a sus hijos mientras Hermione leía alguna novela.

Hermione trabajaba en el ministerio algunos días a la semana pero pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con sus hijos, disfrutando de ser madre y esposa al mismo tiempo que se realizaba profesionalmente. Si bien los elfos domésticos limpiaban la casa y cocinaban la mayoría de las comidas al menos eran tratados mejor que algunos empleados muggles, salarios, vacaciones e incluso días libres.

Scorpius el mayor de los pequeños era extremadamente inteligente y astuto, siempre trazando planes para conseguir lo que deseaba y saliéndose con la suya. Aun así era adorable, con sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos grises brillantes, su pálida piel de mejillas sonrosadas, radiantes risas y sonrisas de felicidad.

Era un hermano mayor dulce y protector con su hermanita, siempre cuidando de que nada malo le pasara y dispuesto a lo que fuera por hacer sonreír a su madre cuando estaba triste por alguna razón. Era una pequeña serpiente con un dulce corazón en el fondo del pecho.

Cassiopea con los ojos tan grises como su padre, su abuelo y su hermano, sus largos, rizados y rubios cabellos era una niña hermosa, dulce y risueña, completamente una nena de papá, adoraba a su padre al punto en que en ocasiones debía llevarla con él a la oficina para evitar que destrozara la casa en un ataque de magia involuntaria provocado por el llanto, era mimada, caprichosa y vanidosa como su padre pero tenia la inteligencia de su madre, a su corta edad era capaz de leer libros completos y escribir casi sin errores.

Claro que no todo era perfecto, eran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, por lo que discutían por cualquier trivialidad varias veces al día, si había demasiado verde en la decoración, si debían cenar en un restaurante mágico o muggle en su aniversario, si Draco estaba mimando demasiado a sus hijos o simplemente por que Hermione hacia las cosas a la manera muggle cuando era mas fácil con magia.

Discutían a gritos e insultos, a puertas cerradas y con hechizos silenciadores, hasta que ambos terminaban agotados y uno de los dos capitulaba y se disculpaba, en ocasiones solo se sonreían, una sonrisa de disculpa y un beso bastaban para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Se amaban si, se amaban pero discutían por el simple hecho de que era su forma de amarse. Eran Gryffindor y Slytherin después de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Este el es final. Definitivamente tengo que agradecerles, jamás espere tan buena respuesta a esta historia, que era originalmente un solo capitulo y termino extendiéndose bastante. _

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y también a aquellos que no comentaron mil gracias por leer. _

_Con cariño _

**_Nox_**


End file.
